


Stop in the name of love.

by Sterek_09



Series: For the love of Betty ! [4]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, good mum Betty, long lost children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: Jughead is the illegitimate son of Gladys Ulrich and is mentally abused by her. He decides to run away and find his father.





	Stop in the name of love.

I am the illegitimate son of Gladys Ulrich the lady of Greendale , my mother only kept me around so she had someone to be little and humiliate. I have never met my father but I heard my mother talk about him and that's how I found out his name. His name is FP Jones once I got his name I did as much research into him as I could and I found out were he lives . I saved as much money as I could so I could find him , I love my mother I truly do but it's becoming to much and I don't think I can handle her marrying Logan. 

Logan wasn't cruel but I noticed the way he looked at me and the way his touches linger for longer than they should. I need to leave I know I'd end up in a situation that I wouldn't Abel to handle. 

It's about one am when jughead sneaks out the house and gets the midnight train to Riverdale. It's around seven am when the train finally makes it to Riverdale the town was small but beautiful, jughead get straight off and finds mocking bird lane. During his research he found out that's where his father lived. He finds a nice little house on the street , it's a yellow colour with blue shutters and door with flowers in the flower beds and a big apple tree on the lawn. 

It takes me a few minutes to work up the courage to knock on the door , what if he doesn't want me ? What if he sends me back and Logan does something ? What will my mother say ? I take a deep breath and count to ten. I knock the door I wait a few minutes and there's no answer I knock again . This time a beautiful women with blonde hair opens the door " Hello , can I help you ?" She asks her voice is so soft .

" yes , is mr.Jones here ?" I question fidgeting with my hands. She looks at me then she has look of realisation , she moves to the said and invited me in. Once inside the the house it's so homey and smells like baked good I want to cry because I never had a home like this. Gladys home was cold and always clean she never allowed me to do anything that made a mess. I remember once when I made her painting and she throw it away saying that I shouldn't be messing around.

The nice lady leads me to a kitchen " take a seat I will make you something to eat." Then she starts making bacon and eggs my belly rumbles I haven't had food like this in a very long time Gladys always kept me on strict diet saying she didn't want to have a fat son. I devour the food as soon as it's laid out in front of me I hear her giggle and say " just like FP." After that I hear footsteps and a man appears at the kitchen door with a toddler in his arms. The blonde lady walks over to him and whispers something in his hear and he turns and looks at me.  
He whispers " jughead" as a tear runs down his face.


End file.
